Resist Temptation
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sasuke clenched his teeth at the –kun added to Naruto’s name. Why? Why isn’t she just naturally attracted to him? Sasuke stopped thinking and sat down in a desk. He didn’t fail to notice that Sakura sat on top of the desk he was sitting in. He smirked.
1. ENVY

**Resist Temptation**

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura secretly cheered. Yet her thoughts never really mattered anyway. She was nothing more than a "weak" nerd. She smiled softly. She covered her face with her hair and smiled.

Sasuke barely acknowledged his partners. Instead he thought… _Uzumaki can fight… Haruno? _He glanced at her lanky form. He saw her tense arm muscles from under her sleeves. _Interesting… _He smirked for a brief second and snickered.

Naruto beamed. "YEAAAAHHHH! SAKURA-CHAN!" He danced around. Even though Sakura wasn't as "pretty and popular" as Ino, Naruto felt something. He smiled even as he looked at Sasuke. "This is gonna be fun!"

The names continued to be called. It seemed to drone on and on and on. Naruto fell asleep on his desk. Sakura started to read a book about chakra. Sasuke was absentmindedly staring out the window with girls swooning over him.

Iruka was mindlessly blabbing about what they need to do, and what they can't do. "Okay kids, meet up with your group for lunch then head to your new sensei after." He droned, "Dismissed."

Sasuke sideways glanced at Naruto, he sighed and walked over. They looked over to Sakura.

She was picking up her large book and walking shyly towards them. Her glossy hair trailed and swung behind her. She sat between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura put her book down with a low thud.

Naruto smiled from ear-to-ear, "Hello, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" He hugged Sakura around the shoulders.

Sakura blushed and was pulled into his lap, "He-hello Naru-Naruto-san, Sasu-Sasuke-san." She sat up in his lap still beat red. _**Well, this is sufficiently awkward! **__Tell me about it. _

Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eye and replied with nothing but a "Aa." He glared at Naruto and said, "Dobe, get the fuck off her."

**GASP**

Sasuke immediately looked away. He felt his face burn. He felt his heart clench. And he felt a swirl of emotions.

**ENVY**

Naruto put Sakura back to her seat. She still looked flustered as she sat and stared at her hands. Naruto uneasily let out a sigh, "Wanna start over?"

Sasuke let out a muffled, "Hn."

Sakura smiled unsurely and shrugged, "You first."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach spoke first. _GRUMBLE! _He blushed and said, "Let's just go and eat." He stood up and held out a hand for Sakura.

She nodded and slid out of the seat, taking his hand. Sasuke slid out from behind and began to walk. They were in front of him.

And he noticed one thing.

_He's still holding her hand._

**ENVY**

Ino walked out of the classroom with her group. Her teammates were at least two steps ahead of her.

Sure she was popular and crap, but the thing is… she didn't know how to approach these guys.

Flirty? Emo? Smart? Herself?

The one with the black hair, Nara Shikamaru, noticed her discomfort and smirked. "Ino."

She looked up slightly flipping her blonde lock from her eye. "Hm?"

Shikamaru smiled, "We better get aquatinted, because me and Chouji already know each other."

Ino smiled softly, _I just have to be myself. _"Yeah… So? Where do we start?"

Chouji looked back too and smiled, "I like food."

**ENVY**

Hinata shyly sat with her partners on a bench. She nervously was playing with a flower in her pale, dainty hands.

The boy with the dog began to talk, "So yeah, I'm Kiba, and my dog here is Akamaru!" His voice was lively and loud.

Hinata bowed her head slightly, "I-I am Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." Her dark purple locks swung around as her head bobbed up and down.

The quietest boy raised his head slightly, causing his glasses to glare slightly, "Shino." His head immediately was bowed down again.

There was an awkward silence.

Kiba slumped down in his seat and sighed, "Yup, my teams a real winner." They all sweatdropped.

**ENVY**

Tenten aimed her target and released her kunai, hitting it right on mark. "Neji, Lee."

The boys looked up. Lee jumped down from the tree, with a squirrel on his shoulder.

Neji stood up from under the target and said, "Yes?"

She smiled and twirled kunais around her fingers and giggled, "I hear there are a bunch of newbies coming in."

Lee nodded. Neji looked at the sky, "Yes. He and She are on the same team.

They all shivered together.

**ENVY**

Step.

_Clench._

Step.

_Clench._

Step.

_Clench._

Sasuke walked behind them, slightly slouching. He didn't know why but he was jealous. He felt this feeling before, with his brother, but "love jealously?" this was new.

But, at the same time he was happy. He sensed the discomfort between Sakura and Naruto. She was shy, a typical girl. Fangirl maybe? He looked at her tense figure, her flowing hair, and her flexing legs. He smirked.

"She's perfect." He mumbled.

Naruto looked back and frowned, "What did you say, teme?" From the corner of his eye he saw Sakura's head turn towards him. He smirked.

"Nothing, Dobe." Sasuke looked at Sakura and she slightly flinched.

_What's her problem? _Sasuke brushed it off and looked at something in the distant. He ignored Sakura.

**ENVY**

_**OH EMM GEE! Did you hear that?**_

_Duh. _

_**We're perfect, apparently!**_

_This is weird. I don't know, it just feels weird around him._

_**You'll get over it.**_

_I hope._

Sakura looked at him. He was staring at her. He was concentrating really hard… she began to look into his deep black eyes.

_Jealousy?_

He begins to look away, noticing her discomfort and confusion. Sakura looked forward again.

Naruto starting to say something then, "So, Sakura, you seem to tense up every time you two look at each other. What up?" He slowly let go of her hand. (FINALLY!)

Sakura stopped moving. Sasuke stopped as well. Sakura sighed, "It's nothing." Sasuke nodded agreeing. But, he starting walking faster so now they walked in a line.

Sasuke. Sakura. Then, Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "Nothing?" He noticed the closeness of Sasuke to Sakura. Naruto walked closer to her too.

Sakura sighed, as the boys wandered closer to her. "So competitive." She blushed.

So blah, blah, blah they ate, and added to the awkwardness. They began to walk to the classroom where they meet their mentor.

Naruto placed a cheap prank above the door and snickered, "He's gonna get it for being late!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's a jonin, he won't fall for that."

Sakura giggled softly at their antics and agreed, "Yeah, Naruto-kun, he can't fall for this!" _Are they seriously gonna fight about this again?_

**ENVY**

Sasuke clenched his teeth at the –kun added to Naruto's name. Why? Why isn't she just naturally attracted to him?

Sasuke stopped thinking and sat down in a desk. He didn't fail to notice that Sakura sat on top of the desk he was sitting in. He smirked. "Sakura."

He saw her freeze, then she turned around and smiled, "Yes? Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked at his "new" name and asked his question, "Do you have any feelings toward Naruto?"

She gasped and flushed furiously, "Wha- Well, yeah, he's like… my friend?" she stumbled over all her words.

He smirked again and leaned in closer, "Then, how do you feel about me?"

Sakura blushed a deep, deep red and kind of choked, "You-you?"

"Yes me."

Suddenly there was a "Hello, students."

Sakura was so shocked she fell forward. Into Sasuke's lap. Oh my god.

Her lips fell onto his, and oh my, since they were just talking their mouths were opened.

So, yeah, they fell on each other and kissed.

Snicker.

"Kids these days."

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Review? Was this any good?


	2. Mom Was Right

**Resist Temptation**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura gasped and jumped back. Her back was against the desk and her legs loosely straddled him.

Sasuke was lightly flushing as he thought. _I reacted. _Indeed he did. He used _tongue! _He silently memorized her specific taste. (Sweet strawberries and cherries BTW)

Sakura blushed and breathed in deeply, "Uhh…" She lifted herself onto the desk and slightly bowed her head. "I-I'm so-sorry…"

Sasuke quickly smirked and recomposed his face and mumbled, "Thanks…" He shook his head and forced his face to pale.

They both looked at the other two people occupying the room. Naruto… and their unnamed sensei.

Naruto was standing completely still, mouth a gape, muttering a bunch of things incoherently.

Their teacher stood, mask covering his face, his eye twinkling. His willowy figure was very tall, and his hair was blown to one side. "Well… Meet me on the roof. I'll leave you _lover's _to plan this out." He strides almost gracefully out of the room, dragging the screaming banshee (Naruto) with him. (Exactly why I said "almost gracefully.)

Sakura hopped off the desk and started to walk away. Sasuke almost ran after her. But he didn't. He remained sitting, head on his arm and said nothing but, "Hn."

Sakura turned. Without Naruto here, she could lash out whatever she needed to. "Personally, I like you, Uchiha Sasu-kun." She walked out.

Sasuke felt his mouth open slightly, "You."

It was _her._

The one who (sort of) "saved" him from _him._

Sasuke gasped lowly and ran after her, "HEY!"

-

The man dragged the hyper blonde out of the room. "C'mon kid, just walk up the stairs." He practically threw Naruto onto the steps. He chuckled. "Naruto, right?"

The boy blinked and said, "Yeah, how did you know?" He scratched the back of his head, "I mean… yeah I'm pretty popular." (Uhh… no you're not kid.)

The man lowered his gaze and said, "I just knew." _He's the kyuubi. _He just shook his head and pushed the kid. "Just go up the stairs."

Naruto shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh, "You're not gonna rape me… are you?" He laughed uneasily and began to run up faster.

Kakashi chuckled and smiled underneath his mask, "Funny kid."

-

Sakura swayed through the hallways. She ran to the roof, to meet that willowy man leaning on a railing and Naruto sitting on a step. She sat down next to him. And sighed.

"Are you done?" The man asked tilting his head. She could tell he was smiling, because of his chakra signature.

She smiled politely and nodded. "Hai."

"Good."

-

Sasuke walked on and stumbled a couple of times.

"Saku." He inwardly slapped himself, _WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE BEFORE?!_

He slowly ascended up the steep stairs and soon reached the top. Wordlessly he sat down next to Sakura on the steps.

Their sensei scratched the back of his head and spoke, "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

Sakura nodded (covering her falter), "Like what?

Sensei-guy shrugged and motioned his hands, "Uhh… name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and special skills."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, then turned to their mentor, "You first." They chorused.

He sighed and said "I am Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things, I hate a lot of stuff, I have lots and lots of hobbies, and my dreams… I never really thought of that." His eye glinted, "As for special skill… I tell you if you pass my test." Lightning struck.

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped, "All we learned was his name."

Kakashi laughed and pointed to Naruto, "You're turn kid."

Naruto jumped up and pumped his fists in the air. "YOSH! I AM THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO! I LIKE RAMEN, SAKURA, FIGHTING, AND HAVING FUN! I hate Teme, and I hate late people. –glares at our favorite sensei- and I hate losing. MY HOBBIES ARE PRANKING PEOPLE, BEING WITH FRIENDS, AND BOTHERING TEME!" His tone suddenly dropped and he became dead serious. "My dream is to be Hokage." He smiled brightly, "My special skill is my HAREM NO JUTSU!" Naruto began doing the hand signs when…

BAM!

Sakura punches him in the jaw. "BAKA!" he ends up all the way to Kakashi's feet. "YOU IDIOT! THAT 'SPECIALTY' IS DISTURBING!"

Kakashi laughed again, and Sasuke smirked. "Well, young lady, you're up."

Sakura smiled and began to speak, "I'm Haruno Sakura. –waves- I like hanging out with my friends, reading, and sleeping." (N: NE SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE SO BORING!) "I dislike being interrupted, and stereotyped/prejudiced." She waves her hands in the air, "I don't really have a dream…-oh wait! I want to be like Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura smiled and finally said, "I have superhuman strength, and little knowledge of medical ninjutsu."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Tsunade… shishou? Master?"

Sakura smiled, "I met her once, she taught me most of the things I know!"

Kakashi nodded, "Can't wait to see you fight." Sakura blushed and looked down. Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Well, go on kid."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like little things. I hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training and sleeping." (N: DOESN'T EVERYONE DO THAT? S: SHUT UP!) "I don't have a dream, but an ambition… to kill _him._" He just stopped talking.

Kakashi rolled his eye at this kid. _A Rebel? Well… he is an Uchiha… Oh god. _"Well…? Any specialties kid?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Why would I tell you before we take the test?"

Kakashi smirked. "And Here I thought Sakura was the smartest. I guess that 'little scene' threw you guys out of it!" Kakashi laughed as Sakura grew that familiar shade of red.

Sasuke mumbled, "Shut up." Naruto started laughing.

Sakura started laughing too, feeling left out. "This is so weird!"

Kakashi nodded, "Aw, look We already bonded!" he clapped his hands.

Naruto suddenly hugged Sakura again, "So this is what a family feels like." Sasuke just watched. He felt his heart like… explode.

Kakashi watched if the team acted in sync. They did. And this is how it goes:

When Naruto does something to Sakura… Sasuke tenses, then Sakura tenses… Then Naruto stops.

If Sakura did something to Sasuke, Sasuke would let her, and Naruto would protest.

If Sasuke and Naruto were to fight, Sakura would go off on both of them, thus restarting a cycle.

Kakashi kept the info to himself, he then said one last thing, "Be at the Training fields, 5 AM sharp. Don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." He disappeared in a soft POOF!

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, if I can't eat in the morning I guess I just eat now." Naruto waved and walked away, "Wanna come?"

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks."

Sasuke just didn't answer and began to walk away. Naruto left the roof wordlessly. Sasuke leaned on the wall, waiting for Sakura to walk towards the door.

Sakura raised her pink brow, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'll walk you home." She nodded as a quiet thanks.

They began to walk. Sasuke practically lead the way, I mean he knew this path by heart.

Slowly, Sakura began to become comfortable and hugged his arm. "Sasu-kun."

Sasuke smirked as they reached her door. "Bye."

She nodded walking towards the door. She stopped suddenly and ran back to him. She gave him a quick hug (which he DIDN'T return) and then kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Seriously."

Sasuke smiled (yes smiled) and cupped his cheek. "Yeah."

He began to walk home, almost lively.

"Mom, you were right. She's intoxicating, she's perfect, she's nice, and she's strong. She's my lover." He looked up at the sky. (the sun is setting) "But does she remember that?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooo… Yeah, Sasuke isn't that OOC! He still says "Hn." So anyway… just keep telling me what you think. Thanks.


	3. LOVE TRIANGLE!

**Resist Temptation**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke looked up at the stars. "Mom… you always end up right."

-

_Sasuke looked up at his mom, "Yes Mommy?"_

_Mikoto smiled and said, "I found a girl for you."_

_Sasuke raised a brow, "I'm only six, mommy."_

_Mikoto tapped her chin, "Well, I found you a… a good friend." She nodded her head at her choice of words._

_Sasuke smiled, "Who?" He blushed and thought to himself, _Is it Ino-chan? PLEASE! _Dear little Sasuke had a crush on popular Ino._

_His mother smiled, "Haruno Sakura-chan."_

_He gagged, "That freak?" he pretended to bend over and puke. _Ino will definitely disapprove. _He shook his head and thought._

_He remembered how everyone is scared of her, and how he was too. So as stereotypical as children were, they labeled her as a freak, because she is unique._

_His mother wagged a finger at him and then poked his nose, "Don't be such a meanie Sasu-chan." She folded her arms._

_Sasuke pouted and squeaked, "Don't call me that!" he threw up his hands._

_Mikoto smiled and kissed the top of his head, "Let's go meet her." She held out a hand for him, refusing to stop until he agreed._

_Sasuke sighed and held his mother's hand. "Whatever." _Just get this over with.

_So they walk to the Haruno house, talking occasionally._

_Mikoto happily knocked on the door, "Haruno-chan! It's me Mikoto!" she chirped._

_Sakura's mother walked out and led them in. She had pale, pale pink hair that was braided and hanging on her back. "C'mon in Mikoto-chan."_

"_Thank you Haruno-chan!" Mikoto chirped again, dragging Sasuke with her._

"_Sakura! Come here!" Her mother called._

_Sakura walked into the room with a huge chakra book in her hands. Without looking up Sakura murmured, "Yes, mother?"_

_Mikoto giggled and nudged Sasuke, "Ne, Sasu-chan, Saku-chan is very studious!"_

_Sakura looked up and blushed, "Aw.. we-…" she quietly closed her book and held it close to her chest._

_Sakura's mother smiled and took away Sakura's book, "She won't seem to stop blabbing about being a ninja." She rolled her eyes._

_Mikoto nodded, "Hai, Sasu-chan brags about it." Mikoto patted Sasuke's head._

_The mothers giggled together._

_Sasuke just stared blankly at Sakura, she just puts her hands behind her back and swings around. She starts humming._

_Mikoto looked at the children and said, "Go outside, please."_

_Sakura nodded obediently and left. Sasuke pouted and walked out._

_-_

_Sakura walked into the park, knowing Sasuke was following her. "Ne, Sasuke-san, why are you here?" she sat on the swing and looked at him, "But… well… I don't mean to be rude or anything."_

_Sasuke shrugged, "My mom brought me here." He climbed up a slide and stood at the top. "So I don't know either."_

_Sakura nodded, "Okay…" she swung higher and giggled to herself._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Girls are so weird." He slid down._

_Sakura was about to scream something back when…_

"_SAKURA-CHAN!" a little blonde boy started running towards her. His bright orange clothes stuck out._

_Sasuke watched as her eyes suddenly brightened and he watched her… jump… off… the… swing… "Idiot."_

_So, Sakura jumped off and tackled the boy,_

_Sasuke raised a brow and said, "Weird." He walked a little closer though, curious._

_The boy laughed and ran to Sasuke, "WHO'S THIS SAKURA-CHAN?!" The boy walked around him, as if inspecting his exterior._

_Sasuke smirked and said, "I'm Sasuke." He held his head high, proud to be an Uchiha._

_The boy looked at him all squinty eyed and smiled, "Eh, you look more like a 'Teme' to me!" He leaned in close to his face, trying to make Sasuke step back. He didn't._

_Sasuke scoffed, "What's your name?" _Isn't he in my class?

"_UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he pumped his fists in the air._

_Sasuke snickered, "Dobe."_

_Sakura smiled, "Be nice, Sasu-kun, Naru-kun." She hugged them both._

_Sasuke and Naruto blushed in sync._

_So they played and became attached, but then Naruto decided he had to leave._

_-_

_Sakura held Sasuke's hand, leading them to her house. "Ne, this way."_

_Pretty soon, they saw Sasuke's mom standing by the door._

_They walked up towards her, both bright eyed and happy._

_Mikoto smiled, "Sakura, Sasuke. When you grow up, I hope you end up together."_

_Sakura blushed and piped, "Huh?" she swayed a little._

_Mikoto just started to walk away. Well, not before winking._

_Sasuke began to follow when Sakura whispered a faint, "Bye!" _

_Sasuke turned and smirked, "Seeya!" _Not as bad as everyone thinks she is.

_Sakura walked towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke blushed and started to run away, "BYE!"_

_The last thing he heard was her soft giggle._

_And the last thing he said was…_

"_She's perfect." He smirked and walked home._

_-_

Sasuke walked to his apartment room and just sat on his bed. He stared blankly at nothing in particular and just sighed.

He got bored of it pretty soon so he laid down just thinking. He was thinking of all the emotions he had experienced today.

**ENVY:** He felt it when the idiot held and touched Sakura.

**GREED/SELFISHNESS:** He wanted Sakura for himself.

**HATE:** He just wanted to smack the Dobe in the face.

**AFFECTION:** he felt something for Sakura.

**EMBARASSMENT:** his face burned when Sakura fell on him.

Sasuke flushed and covered his face with a pillow. _I'm so weak! I need to attain my goal!_

He clenched his teeth, "Emotions, will not get in my way!"

He fell into a deep slumber after that. His head swirling with unconnected thoughts. Subconsciously he thought…

_I… I love you… I always have…_

_Sakura._

_­_-

Morning arrived and Sakura just grabbed an apple knowing Kakashi would be late.

-

Sasuke sat up in bed and gathered his weapons and crap. He left with a tomato in hand, despite the fact he may throw up.

But then again, when does an Uchiha show a sign of weakness?

-

Naruto as stupid as he is just stared at his ramen and walked out, eating nothing.

-

They all reached the field at the same time, tired.

Sakura yawned and leaned on the wooden poles. "Tired…"

Sasuke sat down next to her, placing his hand over hers, "Aa." He earned nothing less than a subtle glance from Sakura.

Naruto limped over and laid his head in Sakura's lap, "Sleepy… Sakura-chan… warm… Sasuke-teme… bastard…" He lay there, despite the awkwardness and her flinching.

Sakura giggled and fell asleep, and Naruto was already sleeping. Sasuke just stared at Sakura's peaceful face.

A long pink strand fell. He tried to fight the urge to brush it away. So he didn't. Instead he leaned her head on his shoulder. He still wanted to feel dominance in this "relationship."

He just buried his chin in her hair, inhaling her sweet and sugary scent. To him it was nothing more than pure bliss. He just buried his whole face then.

He watched as his dark locks fell atop of her pale pink tresses. He smirked in her hair, "Aa."

He slowly lifted his head, just enough so his cheek would just rest on top of her head. He closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes again to the sound of her voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice was a little over a soft whisper. She stretched her back a little. "Are you awake?"

Sasuke removed his head from her and went back to placing his hand over hers, "Hn."

Sakura sighed, and whispered, "Naruto's head is getting heavy, could you get him off of me?" her voice sounded so innocent and pure.

Sasuke smirked and scooted (in a manly way) to Naruto and basically threw his head off her lap and into the ground. He drops with a thud.

Naruto yelps and jerks up, "WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?" He screams and looks around.

Sakura tries to look mad at Sasuke through a fit of giggles, "That was horrible!"

Sasuke smirked and stood up leaning on the wooden post, "I know."

Naruto sat up rubbing the back of his head, "You dirty bastard."

Sasuke smirked again and nodded, "I know."

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up too, "Anyway… when is Kakashi-sensei coming?"

Naruto shrugged and Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura just stood there and waited for an answer.

Stare. Stare. Stare. Twitch. Wait. Stare. Stare.

A huge gust of wind came and that same willowy figure appeared atop of the post they were leaning on.

He waved and the chakra signature around him lightened as he said, "I saw that whole thing. You guys are funny!"

Sasuke looked away. Sakura raised her brow. Naruto squinted and yelled, "WHAT?"

Kakashi smiled and drew a triangle in the air, "LOVE TRIANGLE!"

**

* * *

**

Mehh… I'm so random. So whatcha think? Please review…. Okay.


	4. Are You Talking About Girls?

**Resist Temptation**

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi smiled and kept drawing an invisible triangle in the air. "LOVE TRIANGLE!" He laughed and then sighed, "How awkward is this?"

Sakura looked at him with big eyes. _Obviously she knows what I'm talking about. _Sasuke just looked cool and glared at his feet. _He pretends he knows, but he really doesn't. _Naruto squinted and yelled, "WHAT?" _He's is just as clueless and hopeless as Sasuke._

Kakashi sat on the pole, "Ne, I'll tell you," Sakura opened her mouth to protest, she was waving her hands wildly. "If you pass." Sakura sighed in relief and smiled.

Sasuke looked at the sky and smirked, "What kind of test are we taking?" Kakashi twitched his eyebrow, _arrogant boy! _

Kakashi jumped down next to them, hand in pockets, mimicking Sasuke, "How'd you know it was a test?" Kakashi glared at him with his one eye.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "You told as yesterday." Kakashi giggled, "Oh." Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped, "IDIOT!"

Kakashi suddenly became serious and explained, "Okay, brats, I don't take just _anybody_ for my squad." (Naruto gulped, "He's scary.") "So, to check if you are _worthy_, you will take my test." (Sasuke smirked.) "Pass, and I will be your sensei. Fail, and you will stay a genin –insert huge gust of wind- FOREVER!" (Sakura twitched her lips, "What the _hell_?")

Kakashi just stared at their shocked expressions and took them in one-by-one. He then reached out a hand, "But, of course you could always just walk out on me, and go back to the academy…"

Naruto raised his hand wildly, he looked towards his teammates, "Maybe we should just go back, I mean, if we fail, it's all over." He waited for their comments. Sakura just said, "Sensei never finished his sentence, baka."

Kakashi smirked, "And go back to the Academy… Forever!" He threw some kind of confetti at them. Sasuke sweatdropped and Sakura fell over. Naruto was in the corner (of what?) rocking himself.

Sasuke twitched as Sakura said, "Each choice leads to failure!" She pulled at her hair. Naruto started crying, "YOU BASTARRRRRD!"

Kakashi smiled and winked, "I know." His voice becomes serious again, "Take it or leave it." He crossed his arms and leaned on the wooden pole.

The three children looked at each other. Sasuke just nodded. _Yes. _Sakura shrugged and smiled forcefully, "It doesn't hurt to try!" _Yes._ Naruto shook and then nodded, "I'll become Hokage either way!" he pumped his fists in the air.

Kakashi just stared an waited… "So is that a yes?" The air between them grew tense, and they nodded. Kakashi slouched at their silent response and began telling them the instructions.

"Okay, you have till the alarm go off to get the bells off my belt." He gestured towards the bells on his waist. Sasuke and Sakura silently looked at each other, "You may use any technique, weapon, or whatever to attack." He lowered his gaze to all of them, "But the only way you'll get this, -the bell jingles- you'll have to attack me as if you want to KILL me."

Naruto tensed. Sasuke scoffed. Sakura raised a brow and spoke carefully, "But, sensei, there are only two bells…" She furrowed her brows, "Where's the third-?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Only the best two can get this." He gestured to the bells again and winked, "When I say go-."

"KAHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto threw a punch at Kakashi's face; he simply grabbed his hand, and tossed him the other way.

Kakashi smiled (not that you could see it) and shrugged, "GO." He disappeared.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Dumbass, he could be anywhere." Sasuke walked away. His shoulder brushed Sakura's back as he passed. Sakura arched her back at the contact.

Sakura helped Naruto up and let go of him, "Guys, we should work together." She looked to Sasuke's side. He was gone. She looked to Naruto's side, he was gone too. Sakura sighed, "Idiots."

She dashes into the trees and scans the area.

-

Naruto was foolishly lured into an obvious trap and hanging upside down. He screamed in agitation and swung wildly.

He glared at his sensei, and shouted, "NEEE?! YOU BASTAARD!" He flailed his arms wildly.

Kakashi shrugged and said, "A ninja must see underneath, the underneath." He nodded knowingly.

Surprisingly, Naruto shut up for a brief second, thinking, then he let out a confused, "Are you talking about girls?"

Kakashi fell over and coughed, while blushing, "No."

Then… _BAM!_

Naruto's eyes, bugged out of it's sockets, "SASUKE?! ARE YOU MAD, THAT HIT WAS FATAL!"

Kakashi fell to the ground, with 10 kunais plastered into his back. Sasuke jumped from his tree and walked towards Kakashi's body. Sasuke smirked and said, "Too easy…"

Suddenly, as Sasuke reaching down to pick up a bell, Kakashi's body disappeared. "Damn!" Sasuke looked around for where he could be, but the only one he could see is the blonde haired idiot.

He looked above, side, other side, back, front… _Where is he? _"Below!" A hand sprout out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg. "Shit!" Sasuke sighed. He pulled beneath the ground, until only his head is visible.

Kakashi stood between the idiot and the egotistical. He laughed and clutched his stomach. "Idiots! Now, where is little Sakura-chan?" Kakashi joked. "I need to capture her too!"

Sasuke squirmed in the ditch he was trapped in and lay his head on the floor. "Crap…" Naruto swung a little too wildly and hit himself on the tree. Kakashi kept snickering at their failed attempts.

Then they hear a voice, "Naruto? Sasuke? Where the hell are you guys?"

They looked over their shoulder and saw the pink-haired teammate of theirs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them. Her face grew red. Then she fell.

Laughing. She was literally rolling on the floor laughing her ass off. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked at Kakashi, "Sensei? How-haha did yo-you get ha both of haha them?"

Kakashi walked closer to Sakura and his eye flashed, "Like this!" He put his hands together to form seals.

Sakura smirked and clenched her fists, she ran to him and punched his gut, "Sensei… you're slow."

All Sasuke and Naruto could hear was "CHAAAAA" a sickening punched noise and a pained grunt.

All they saw was, Kakashi thrown across the training areas tangled with the trees. And a panting Sakura.

Sakura smiled and rubbed her upper arm, "Let's get you guys out of here." She took out a kunai and simply threw it at the rope supporting Naruto. He fell on the hard floor and rubbed his head, "Ne, you're so mean… Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled sweetly and walked towards the trapped Sasuke. She bent down talking to solely him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Sasuke flushed and looked away, "Hn."

Sakura flicked the floor in front of Sasuke, it split open. Sasuke got his hand out and pulled himself out of that evil, _evil _ditch.

Sakura smiled again and said, "Do you guys have any wounds?" Naruto raised his hand, "Yeah, Sakura-chan! When you let me fall I hurt my-?"

"I think we work better together." Sakura said, she rested her hands on her hips and nodded. Sasuke brushed the dirt off his clothes and agreed, "Yeah, whatever."

Naruto nodded and smiled evilly, "I have a plan!" He pointed his hand in the air and his eyes glinted.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and smiled, "Shoot Naruto."

-

Kakashi crouched on the ground, listening for his students and at the same time reading his "precious" book.

He saw his idiot student standing a couple feet away from him, clad in his usual orange, and wearing his cloak of stupidity. Kakashi stood, "So you found me?"

Naruto pointed at him and shouted, "I WILL BRING YOU DOWN!" He charged at him with a closed fist.

Kakashi continued to read his book and whispered, "Like you could touch me." Naruto smiled and punched, or attempted to, Kakashi. He grabbed his legs and held him upside down. "You missed." Kakashi said as he held him.

Naruto's eyes glinted. Kakashi's face paled, _there's a kunai heading towards me! _He turned and saw Sasuke smirking, while hurling shuriken and kunais at his sensei. Sasuke then said breathily, "Hn."

Kakashi widened his eyes, _nice plan, but not to my level quite yet. _Kakashi threw Naruto a couple feet away, and jumped back. He hit something. Kakashi turned and saw little Sakura fuming.

"Did. You. Just. Touch. Me?" She slowly opened her eyes and something sparked. Kakashi hung his head down and said, "Shit."

Sakura smiled and brought her arm back, "Ready, boys?" she didn't wait for an answer, Sakura just went on ahead and punched her sensei into the ground.

Their poor sensei was sprawled in a ditch with cracked or cracking earth around him. The children huddled around their sensei.

Naruto looked at Sakura with horrified eyes, "Did you just kill him?" Sakura shrugged and stuttered, "I don't know."

Sasuke scoffed, "It's just a clone." He kicked the body and it POOFed away.

"Dammit."

-

Naruto tensed and he shouted, "Sakura-chan behind you!"

Sasuke immediately whipped his head towards Sakura's direction.

Sakura gasped and fell over. Kakashi was behind her chuckling, "How long can you last without Miss. Brawn and Brains?" He disappeared.

Naruto stomped his foot and looked at Sasuke, as if for a plan. Sasuke ran to Sakura and instinctively shouted, "Naruto! Just go find him!"

Naruto nodded and sprinted away. Sasuke kneeled by Sakura and shook her lightly. "Sakura? Sakura?" He brushed the hair out of her eyes and shook her a little harder. "Sakura. Sakura wake up."

**_Sakura. Wake up! Wake up! Sasuke is actually calling you! _**_… _**_Hello? Girl, are you still there? _**_… _**_WAKE UP DAMMIT!_**

Sasuke tensed a bit as he saw her stir. She coughed and tried to stand up. Sasuke held the small of her back and mumbled, "Are you okay?"

Sakura leaned onto his shoulder and airily said, "He knocked me out, but I'm fine… -ish…" She stood up and wobbled a bit. She tilted to the side and Sasuke caught her.

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Why did you stay here, with me, you just wasted precious time!"

The bell rung and they sighed. Sasuke lifted Sakura's arm and placed it around his shoulder, and he held her waist. They slowed down their pace and Sakura patiently waited for his answer.

Sasuke looked at her and caught her with his eyes, "I couldn't just leave you there, out in the open, defenseless." A small smile, really, really small, smile graced his pale lips. "I promise, I'll protect you." His voice was low and serious but his eyes were bouncy, quite an odd gesture for the stoic Uchiha.

Sakura leaned on him again and smiled, "Thanks." Her smile widened as she said, "I'll be there if you ever need a shoulder to lean on!" they smiled at each other and quickly recomposed themselves as they reached the wooden poles.

They saw Naruto screaming as he was tied to a wooden pole in the middle. Kakashi stood in front of him laughing. Suddenly he looked over at our favorite couple and smirked (not that you could see it), "My, my." He cheekily raised a brow, "Would you be kind enough to stand next to Naruto?"

Sasuke practically dragged her into sitting next to Naruto and he took his spot on the other side of Naruto.

Kakashi took his serious voice, "I'll give you kid s another chance…" the mood turned a little happy as he said, "Well, since Sasuke and Sakura have done the most work today, they deserve to eat lunch." He threw a bento box at the said children, who caught them quite gracefully, "But, they must eat it in front of Naruto." Evil glinted in Kakashi's eye, "No sharing with him or you will…" –dramatic gust of wind- "FAIL!" he POOFed away.

Sasuke and Sakura opened their boxes and snapped their chopsticks. Sasuke looked around and shoved half of his food at our idiot. "Eat. You need the energy." Naruto looked away. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

Sakura smiled as his stomach growled, "Here, Naruto, just eat some of mine." He blushed and mumbled, "Are you sure, don't… aren't you hungry?" Sakura smiled again, "I still have enough chakra." She held a chopstick full of rice to his lips, "Just eat."

Sasuke turned away definitely pissed and he just stuffed more food in his mouth, obviously consoling himself.

As soon as Naruto swallowed Kakashi POOFed in front of them. The clouds darkened and air gusts towards them, "YOU!!" the sun comes out and the birds started chirping, "Pass!" Kakashi gives them the good guy pose, which they don't know about yet.

Sasuke twitched uncontrollably and Sakura fell forward. Naruto just yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Kakashi laughed at their antics and leaned closer to them, "You passed because you failed!"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded knowingly. Sasuke then started to stare at Sakura. Sakura felt his stare but ignores, or tries to.

Naruto squinted his eyes again and shouts, "Are you talking about girls again?" Kakashi fell forward and sweat dropped. "Because, if you are, that's really perverted."

Kakashi ignored him and looked to Sasuke and Sakura, "C'mon kids, I'll treat you to some… -looks at Naruto- ramen!" He starts walking away.

Sakura bounces up and grabs Sasuke's hand, "Let's go, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke smirks and lightly squeezes her hand. They walk away.

Naruto pouts and screams, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Naruto grew nervous and he stared at the part that moved. "Who's there?"

A very confused Hinata popped from out of the bushes. She runs to Naruto and quickly unties his ropes, he stumbles. Hinata caught him with her blushing face.

Naruto hugs her and smiles, "Dude, you just saved my life…?"

Hinata blushes and smiles, "I'm Hinata…" Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gives her a thumbs up, "We're gonna be friends okay?"

Hinata glowed and giggled. She nodded happily, she leaned on his shoulder. Naruto hugs the "stranger" close and laughed.

"You can be my friend with benefits!"

Faint.

"DAMMIT! HINATA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!"

-

Kakashi smiled at that couple trailing behind him. Sakura was chatting animatedly with Sasuke and he was just blushing and looking away.

Kakashi trailed his eyes to see that Sasuke had Sakura's hand in a vice grip, "Ah… young love!"

Kakashi drew a heart in the air. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled, "Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Guys, I don't really want ramen, go on ahead by yourselves." He did the proper seals and right as he left he said, "Behave yourselves!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed. Sasuke pulled her towards the park and said, "Shall we?"

Sakura curtsied and nodded, "We shall!"

**

* * *

**

Yeah… LOL sorry the ending is random… I'll just make them talk about something or whatever.

**Lurve,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
